


Hallelujah

by majimarkjin



Series: Hand and Glove [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Clark Kent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight humiliation kink, Top Bruce Wayne, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin
Summary: “Say it again,” Bruce ordered against Clark's mouth and nipped his lower lip. “Be a good boy and say it again.”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hand and Glove [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001775
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is just full of daddy kink, which I thought I didn't have. lmao
> 
> The title's a nod to ZSJL, the same universe that introduced me to superbat and it's also a euphemism for Clark's beautiful cries for Bruce in this ficlet. Heh.
> 
> Happy reading!

Clark was mortified. He didn't know what possessed him. As soon as the word rolled out of his tongue, Bruce froze and stared at him with an unreadable expression.

The silence that usually surrounded the lake house at night was back and Clark could feel Bruce pulsating in him. How awkward. Maybe he should have thought first before bringing a Blue Kryptonite to their tryst. How would he run away now?

“Can we just forget I said that?” Clark couldn't blush any further.

What a way to kill the mood. Of course Bruce wouldn't be into it. Clark should have shut his mouth. Stupid. Now, he was stuck between Bruce's muscular body and the extremely soft mattress of the man's expensive bed.

Before he could overthink or say something humiliating once more, he felt a thrum of electricity in the air and noticed Bruce's aura had changed.

Suddenly, Bruce began thrusting into Clark again, but this time, with renewed vigor and less control. It was almost animalistic — like he was being possessed. Clark's toes curled and his fingers held the bedsheets tightly as sparks of pleasure flew throughout his body.

Bruce closed the gap between them and devoured his mouth, lapping and fucking him with skilled tongue. Pathethic whimpers were all he could come up with as Bruce speared both of his holes.

“Say it again,” Bruce ordered against Clark's mouth and nipped his lower lip. “Be a good boy and say it again.”

“Ah! Ah! Ngh!” Clark squealed when he didn't comply and received a particularly rough thrust.

_“Daddy!”_

Bruce hit his sweet spot without any mercy as he demanded, “Again.”

“Daddy! Da– _ah!_ Daddy! Daddy, please! P– please! Please.” Clark had fat tears falling on his rosy cheeks that Bruce kissed away.

Clark couldn't think. He didn't know whether to crawl away or to continue meeting Bruce's powerful thrusts. Everything was too much and not enough at the same time.

“Please what?” Bruce urged. He sucked on Clark's neck and got a melodious shriek in return. “Use your words, boy.”

The name-calling left Clark heady and breathless. He wanted to be a good boy for his daddy, but he felt so out of it. The pleasure coursing through his veins felt like an out of the body experience.

Clark's cock was squeezed when he didn't answer. His prostate was abused and battered. It all hurt so good, it had him bawling his eyes out.

“Come! Let me come! Please, daddy! Please!”

Clark knew he was wailing. He sounded so needy — like a bitch in heat who needed to be knotted — but he didn't care. All he could think of was that he needed to come.

But, first, he needed his daddy's permission.

“Daddy! Daddy, please let me come on your cock!” Clark cried.

“Fuck,” Bruce all but growled in Clark's ear and bit it without stopping his onslaught on Clark's needy, gaping hole. With his guttural voice, he said, “You've been a good boy. Now, come for daddy.”

It was like Bruce flipped a switch in him and Clark was suddenly coming on command, leaving him trembling and whimpering. He was barely aware of the scream that escaped his swollen lips.

“Fuck,” Bruce once again growled. His hand was tightly pulling Clark's hair to expose his bruised neck while the other was leaving a bruise on Clark's hip.

“Your boy pussy feels so good, son. Made perfectly just for my cock to use.”

Even as Clark came down from his high, Bruce was relentless. He began fucking Clark with unrestrained strength.

“That's it, son. So fucking good. Only good boys take poundings this well.”

The delicious drag around Clark's walls made his cock twitch in an attempt to get hard again and his hole was tightening around Bruce, wanting to milk him dry. He was so focused on the pleasure and pain all over his body, he couldn't even process the harsh thumping of the headboard against the wall with every thrust Bruce gave him.

Bruce groaned and held Clark by the neck and hips. “My good boy. Taking me so well. Want to fill you up and breed you.”

Clark moaned helplessly. “In me!”

“What's that?”

“In me please!”

Bruce chuckled darkly. “I told you to use your words, boy. Please what?”

Humiliation ran through Clark's body and he _loved_ it. If his daddy wanted him to beg then he would. He would do anything for his daddy's cock.

“Please c– co– _ah– ah–_ come inside me, da– _Oh my god, daddy!_ ” Clark squeaked as Bruce ruthlessly twisted his nipples. “Want daddy to come inside me! Please please please–”

For a moment, Bruce stiffened at the request, and then he was shooting his load inside Clark, painting his walls hot white. Clark couldn't do anything but moan at the warm feeling. Bruce didn't stop until his cock pumped the last of his seeds.

Clark must have passed out for a short while because the next thing he knew, Bruce had already cleaned him up and was pulling him against his chest.

It took him a minute and a bit of shifting in place to notice there was a plug in him. So that was why felt contented and full.

With his eyes closed, he pretty much purred when fingers began to brush his hair gently.

“Good night, daddy,” Clark mumbled sleepily.

He was almost asleep when he heard Bruce's reply.

“Sleep well, my sweet boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's past 7am and I haven't slept yet because I was itching to write superbat porn. 
> 
> I blame Zack Snyder for introducing the world to Affleck and Cavill's versions of Batman and Superman 'cause Bruce is one fine daddy and Clark's such a needy baby, alright
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
